The Night Goes On
by RobotMonkeys4Ever
Summary: Post Soul of Evil. OC Free. Ever wonder what happened in that final battle? How was the Skeleton King defeated? Will the Power Primate triumph over evil? The show left us with too many unanswered questions. Find the answers here. Rated for intensity.
1. The Night Goes On Part 1 of 2

**If you ever wondered what happened after _Soul of Evil_, this fic is for you.**

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time. Like, a seriously long time. First of all I'd like to say hello to anyone who still comes to the site who did way back when I used to post more often. Unfortunately, I get the feeling most of you guys never come around anymore. It's quite sad - when a show ends often the strong bonds of friendship many of the fans form in anticipation of the program simply fall to pieces. Anyway, enough about my hello.

Also I'd like to say that I had this story done quite a while ago. As many of you may remember, I started a fic titled _The Power Within_. I wrote about three chapters of that, then realized I couldn't get it where I wanted it to go, so I ended it, thus, I only ended up posting the first chapter, which got a pretty good response, but unfortunately I never published the little more of it that I had written. (I went around after finishing _The Night Goes On_ with partial intent of posting the rest of it, but it seems in dispair I threw it out, so I don't even have those few chapters anymore.) Well, a few months (like, 8? Hahaha) went by, and I slowly lost interest in SRMTHG, I stopped watching my VHS tapes, I stopped checking the forums, I stopped looking at FanArt, etc. However, the last few months of my senior year, I was given a creative writing assignment to interview an author, and I wanted nothing more than to interview a SRMTHG script writer! Well, as I began working on my assignment and speaking with Brandon Auman, my interest in the show was reawakened, I began watching episodes and checking out screenshots and talking with fans again, and I found that in some ways, the fandom really is still alive.

Part of the assignment was writing in the author's style, or on the same subject matter of the author, and my thoughts instantly went back to my failed project _The Power Within_. Wouldn't it be cool if I finished it? I had had the ending in my head almost nonstop for the past year or so, and I really wanted to finally get it down on paper, so, over the next couple of weeks, I worked on the almost 30-page epic tale that was the ending of the SRMTHG story. I turned it in, and amazingly my Creative Writing teacher actually read the whole thing (though by her own admittance there was a lot she didn't understand) and gave it back to me. This was, oh, five or so months ago? I had honestly only read through the thing once before turning it in, and while I was proud to have it written, I wasn't sure I really wanted to post it before getting some feedback. One night, as I was transfering my VHS's to DVD's, and waiting for the show to come on at 5:30 AM so I could get better footage for Soul of Evil, I decided to crack open the old fanfic - so I did, I read through it several times that night - fixing grammatic and spelling errors, finalizing the plotline, trying to make better descriptions, etc. And finally I had something I was proud of.

And now, probably a month or two from that night, I am finally posting this.

I'll warn you - this fic is long, and it's intense (I've split it in half for convenience). I had myself in tears by the end, and I hope beyond hope it has the impact for you. I've answered some mysteries in my own way, some questions SRMTHG have had since season one, and I don't believe I've left any mysteries unanswered. Are they canon? Maybe - I won't know for a while, if ever. But I believe it makes sense, and you'll have to tell me after I get both parts up.

So here's part 1, I'll probably upload part 2 in a week, or maybe less, we'll see. Obviously it's done and all, but I didn't want to put it all up at once. Please read, review, and enjoy! If there's something you don't understand, let me know and I'll try to clarify. Love you all! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: It's not perfectly related, but it may help you a little bit to read my intro chapter in _The Power Within_. The basic idea is that during the great war, the monkey team (minus Gibson) sneaks into the Citadel of the Skeleton King as Gibson leads the many allied forces on the outside, battling the hard core formless forces attacking Shuggazoom. Meanwhile, within the Citadel, the team is forced to split up to find the best path to the Skeleton King, but they still keep in contact with their Com Receptors. This tale is from Chiro's point of view starting several days within this battle, and things have already been more difficult than anyone could have imagined. It seems this night has gone on forever, but even now, the night goes on...

* * *

**The Night Goes On - Part 1/2**

* * *

Chiro wiped the sweat from his brow. His reward was only the dirt and filth now coating his arm and forehead. His eyes were puffy from his shed tears, and he could feel the salt remaining on his cheeks. His body was accented by cuts and bruises; his clothes were tattered and ripped; his right shoulder was stained with the blood from where the lead formless had struck him. He rubbed the area which had healed only by Antauri's amazing abilities in wielding the Power Primate.

Antauri…

_"Go ON Chiro!"_

_"Antauri! I can't leave you! Not after coming all this way! Not like this!"_

_"Chiro, I have surrendered my life for Shuggazoom before, and I will be proud to do so again!"_

_"Antauri, no! You can do it, you can squeeze through! Just don't let it crush you!"_

_"Go Chiro! Release my hand and run!"_

_"I can't! I can't do this alone! I need you!"_

_"Chiro, no monkey team member is ever alo– Augh!"_

_"Antauri!"_

Chiro looked at the hand where the electrical charge had sparked him. Curse those formless and their stun sticks. If only he had held on… He no longer felt Antauri's presence.

Static buzzed in his ears from his helmet. He waited to hear a friendly voice over the com signal, but none came – simply radio interference. He hadn't heard one through the radio in what felt like days.

_"Chiro! Send help! We can't hold him off! He's too strong!"_

_"Nova? What's happening?"_

_BOOM_

_"Gaugh!"_

_"Sprx! Sprx! Get up Sprx!"_

_"Nova…"_

_"Sprx, please! Say something!"_

_"Nova, I… I love you…"_

_"Stay with me Sprx, look at me, right here in the eyes. Look at me!!"_

_"Nova…"_

_"Look at me!!"_

_"…"_

_"I love you too, Sprx."_

_"Nova… Watch out!"_

Fuzzzzz

Tears returned to Chiro's eyes. To hear such cries. It's one thing to see death. To know it is coming. But the _sound_ of death is far worse. You have no warning, you can't see it coming. You can close your eyes, but your ears are unsheltered. The sound of the red and gold monkeys being torn from life would be forever embedded in his memory.

Chiro growled. "You won't get away with this."

He pushed open the door in front of him. Never before had he seen such a room. The ceiling towered what looked like miles above. The air was chilled, almost frozen, and yet his skin felt as though it were burning. The walls were black and stained with hatred and soot. The air smelled of burning sulfur, mixed with a potent vinegar, and Chiro fought his own gag reflex. There was an open hallway to his left, a hallway better lit than this entire room. And in the center, by far the eye-catcher of the room, was a magnificent throne towering above Chiro's head. It was black as sin itself – blacker than darkness. And sitting in this throne was the Lord Skeleton King himself. And from him, and yet it seemed from everywhere, came a horrible, dark, raspy chuckle.

"Can you be so foolish, boy?"

Chiro snarled.

"Or perhaps boy is not the correct term. You _have _put up quite a fight. Some of my best formless generals have fallen to your hand. Your skills with the Power Primate have grown into near mastery. You have power. Immense power. You are much like _me_."

Chiro scowled. "I'm NOTHING like you! I am the OPPOSITE of you!"

"Well-trained, a hunger for perfection, a desire to take charge over others."

Chiro's frown weakened slightly.

The Skeleton King lowered his gigantic staff so that the tip was just above Chiro's head. "Join me Chiro. Help me to rule the cosmos. You will rule by my side. Entire galaxies will bow at your feet." He paused a moment before adding, "You cannot say you don't want it."

"No!" Chiro yelled, knocking away the staff above him, "I will _never _join you!"

"Then," the Skeleton King smiled, "you will die."

The Dark Lord jumped from throne and leapt toward Chiro, trying to conquer him with a single bound, but Chiro quickly dodged out of the way. His wrath began to grow, spurring the growth of a yellow rod of energy in his palm. "Chiro Spearo!" The blow hit the Skeleton King, but he did not wince, he did not cry out, he did not even blink. Chiro gasped aloud. "What?"

"Stupid boy – did I overestimate you?"

The Skeleton King unleashed a large purple wave toward Chiro as he cackled loudly. Chiro dropped to his stomach to avoid it, and the beam removed a small section of the top his helmet. Chiro snapped his entire helmet off as he stood to his feet – nobody to radio anyway – and returned fire. "Monkey fu!!" The blow struck right to the Skeleton King's stomach. But still, it had no effect. "No… no!"

With a single hand and a mastery of telekinetic powers, the Skeleton King slammed Chiro's entire body to the ground, holding pressure upon him. With all of his force Chiro struggled to stand – to move at all, but it was no good.

"Chiro… You have great power. Your training with the Power Primate far surpasses any I have ever seen. But still you are _weak_! You play _only_ with the good side of the Power Primate – based on _love _and _dependability. _But oh Chiro, there is so much more. Learn to hate, to yearn for destruction. Hunger endlessly for your own self-advancement. Do _this_, and your power will be unmatched in the universe!"

"F-- you, Skeleton King."

Chiro felt the pressure on his body increase.

"You would choose to die?"

Chiro gasped for air as he responded. "I don't _want _your power Skeleton King! To die having been loved is way better than living having been feared – hated! Even if I fail today, someone _will _defeat you. You _will_ fall!"

"Defeat me? Ha! I think not." The Skeleton King looked toward a formless guard standing in a far corner near the bright hallway. The Dark Lord nodded at him and said, "It is time – bring them out."

The guard went down the lighted hall and after a few moments, reappeared with two dull-colored lumps behind him in chains. Instants later Chiro recognized them as a badly mangled Gibson and Otto. Their metal shells were severely damaged. Gibson had crusted red between his metal joints, and the peak on Otto's helmet was completely broken off, revealing the underlying circuitry. Their metal was chipped and broken in pieces, and Gibson no longer had a thumb on his left hand. The guard slung them forward and they landed with a clang and a groan in front of the Skeleton king. Otto was the first of the two to look up toward the tattered boy.

"Chiro!" He tried to yell, his voice hoarse and raspy. "You're alive!"

"Otto…" Chiro felt the sting of tears in his dry eyes, "Gibson…" He had seen his companions in pretty bad shape before, but never like this. They were so dirty and broken he had a hard time identifying which of them was who.

Gibson gulped and rallied his strength before proclaiming, "Chiro! I'm sorry! I failed you!" His voice began to waver. "I tried to lead the outer forces! We had motivation and strength! We had drive!" Gibson gulped, "We had skill and perseverance… but they had more." Gibson now had to stop every few words to take a deep breath, and to hold back his own tears. "They had power! They had a never-ending force! We couldn't even put a _dent_ in their forces, and people kept falling! Or being captured, or falling into the dark waves below." Gibson could no longer hold back, and began to sob. "Chiro, they kept falling. And I was injured – I was only concerned with restoring my own health. When I returned, everyone was gone! They took control of the Super Robot. They captured me with Neeketah. And Jinmay…"

"What Gibson? What about Jinmay?" Chiro sobbed.

"They dismantled her Chiro. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No! Jinmay!" Tears flowed down Chiro's cheeks as well as Gibson's.

"What a pathetic sob fest!" The Skeleton King jeered.

Chiro felt the pressure upon him increase once more. He now had to force his chest to rise and fall.

"Do you see, boy? Do you see now the weakness of the Power Primate? Of your companions? All you know is destroyed. Your city, your home, your family, your precious girlfriend. All destroyed."

"But at least I will not die alone."

"Oh Chiro, can you be so foolish? When you die, you will be COMPLETELY alone!"

The Skeleton King held out his left hand, the one not holding Chiro down, and pointed it at the blue and green monkeys. A glowing ball of purple energy began to form in his hand. Chiro had seen this before – they all had. The day the Skeleton King was first resurrected. This was the beam that ended the life of Valina, vaporizing her in a cloud of darkness. This was the beam that would end the lives of Gibson and Otto.

Chiro immediately recognized it. "Run! Otto! Gibson! Move!"

They struggled, but lacked any strength to stand. Gibson had just enough energy to place his hand in Otto's, and to tightly wrap their fingers together. Lastly, Gibson looked up at the crying boy.

"Goodbye Chiro."

The beam fired a flaming mass of dark Power Primate energy. Both monkeys held each other rightly as the power took effect, but they did not scream. Though pure evil seared through their bodies and life itself was taken from them, they refused to cry out – to scar Chiro further, to give the Dark Lord any further satisfaction. They simply winced, gritting their teeth, praying for an end to their pain. Chiro could not bear the sight. He saw them in the midst of the energy, turned his head, and when he looked back once more, they were gone.

The pressure upon Chiro released, but still he did not move. His face remained against the floor as he graciously watered the ground. Antauri had been pulled apart. Sprx and Nova were blasted to smithereens. Jinmay had been dismantled and now Otto and Gibson were vaporized before his very eyes. The Skeleton King had destroyed his family. He had destroyed his home. He had destroyed his life. He had nothing.

"Skeleton King…" Chiro opened his eyes at last, "you will PAY FOR THIS!!" Chiro stood up and instantly became encased within a glowing green gorilla-shaped mass of energy – the inner primate. He charged at the Skeleton King, picked him up and threw him at the nearby wall. As soon as the Skeleton King hit the ground Chiro opened his mouth and yelled, "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!!" The reverberating energy slammed the Skeleton King even harder against the wall, and sent Power Primate sparks surging through his body. But Chiro wasn't finished yet. He charged toward the dark master and leapt up, landing on the Dark Lord's stomach. Chiro then began dealing punches wherever he could. The Skeleton King's face, his chest, his head were all hit – until the Dark Lord caught one of his fists in his huge clawed hand.

The Skeleton King jumped up and twisted Chiro's arm around behind his back. Then ran at the opposite wall, slamming Chiro's body into it, with his arm _still _twisted behind his back. "_There's_ the Chiro we all know and _hate_!" The Skeleton King pulled Chiro's arm harder, and Chiro's body surged with pain. "I knew it wouldn't take much to motivate you, boy. Such obvious, pathetic weakness."

Chiro gasped for breath; it was hard enough to control the inner primate without being slammed into walls, much less with it. But he couldn't let go of his form – Skeleton King would squash him like a bug.

The evil master let up on the force for a moment, and Chiro took a small breath in the second he had.

"You should know that Antauri didn't die the instant _you _left him." Skeleton King chuckled to himself.

"What?" The winded boy gasped.

"No, the formless brought him back directly to me. _We _had a score to settle."

"He could barely move when I left him! You still – "

"It was my pleasure to give him what he finally deserved. In his last words he swore you would succeed. Then I killed him. Spiraling shocks of electricity pulsed through his metallic body." The Skeleton King spoke directly into to Chiro's ear. "You should have heard him scream…"

"Graaaaaah!" Still in his primate form, Chiro ran up the wall and over the Skeleton King's head, and pushed him hard into the wall. "Don't talk about him that way!"

The Skeleton King then pushed back against the wall, falling backwards and squishing Chiro. But with great force, Chiro pushed the Skeleton King off with his green primate legs. Both jumped to their feet and faced each other. The Skeleton King smiled grimly once more. "And when I was brought the scrap metal of the red and yellow monkeys…"

"SHUT UP!!" Chiro leapt up trying to land on the Skeleton King, but he quickly moved out of the way. Chiro landed on his stomach on the ground, but swiftly grabbed the Skeleton King's leg, slamming him against the wall once more. But Chiro didn't stop just once. He stood to his feet, pulling the Skeleton King back and again threw him against the wall, and again, and again, like a baby angry at a toy, wanting so much for it to break, but having no success. "You murderer! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

And even though Chiro didn't notice, he was changing. His green monkey-shaped aura began to alter. The bright green slowly became a deep blue, and finally a sickly purple. His anger escalated, the wrath inside ripened and strengthened, and Chiro's eyes grew red. And despite the fact that a few brief moments ago he felt like he was going to pass out, he now felt awakened, renewed, invigorated. "I HATE YOU!" Finally, he released. Chiro stood up and look at the Skeleton King now sitting in the corner. "Monkey Mind Scream!!" A dark purple energy shot from the violet monkey's mouth. It hit the Skeleton King, and he shrieked in pain. Then once more he sat upright, stunned.

Chiro also stood, stunned, and spoke with a voice deeper and more coarse than his own. "Get up! Get up and fight, coward!"

The Skeleton King opened his eyes, glaring at his enemy. Then, as an odd twist of fate, he smiled. "It's about TIME!" While he was still speaking, the Skeleton King lifted his hand, and Chiro immediately felt a choke hold at his throat. Chiro finally realized his transformation, noticing his purple shroud. He tried to change back, to power down out of his monkey form, but he could not. He had too much energy – too much power.

"What's the matter Chiro? More than you can control?" The Skeleton king picked the struggling child up by his neck and threw him against the far wall. "You are a fool, Chiro, and your foolishness has _destroyed _you!" With a flick of the Skeleton King's dark wrist, Chiro crashed into yet another wall.

The boy opened his mouth and spoke once more with his unnatural voice. "What… What did you do to me?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Chiro. You have done this all to yourself. Your hatred has transformed your energy. Welcome, Chiro, to the dark side of the Power Primate!"

"But, but I don't want this! I never wanted this!"

"It's too late, boy. You cannot defeat me! Your skills are great, but mine are _greater_!" Chiro once more felt his air passage close.

Chiro wheezed through his blocked passage, "Then why don't you just kill me?"

"Because, foolish child, for some reason I cannot have full control of this world without you! You and your Power Primate are stopping me! But now, now it will be _mine!_" The Skeleton King drew an odd black glow in his hand. It permeated from his claws and wrapped around Chiro's purple essence, as if it were sizing him up. Finally it latched onto him. "Hyyyyaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugh!"

_"Hey kid, wake up!"_

_"I'm Chiro."_

_"I'm Jinmay! Haha, I think he likes you."_

_"I think I like him, too."_

_"I won't let my fear stop me anymore!"_

_"Oh what a collection you'll be! Tick tock!"_

_"He gave me these! I think these are _his _hands!"_

_"What? Only Sprx can make jokes? You'll find I can be most humorous!"_

_"Chiro has weaknesses Mandarin can and will exploit."_

_"Don't worry, the kid is nothing like Mandarin."_

_"Are you accepting applications?"_

_"Applications?"_

_"For… membership!"_

_"That is just wrong."_

_"It's a book on philosophy. It takes approximately ninety-seven human years to read!"_

_"Ninety-seven years? I'll start tomorrow."_

_"Know what I love about 7? The peace and quiet."_

_"Wait… how can you understand our primate tongue?"_

_"You are better than any human."_

_"You're wrong. I'm the same – except for one thing. I've got five super robot monkeys backin' me up."_

_"Certainly popcorn is the superior snack!"_

_"If only we'd used it earlier – on _you_."_

_"I hate desert planets…"_

_"As far away as yesterday, and yet, as close as tomorrow."_

_"Sheesh! He talks like you Antauri!"_

_"How did you do that? You didn't even look!"_

_"I foresaw that you might give up."_

_"Great, and we've got Mr. I'm-a-Has-Been-Child-Actor piloting us."_

_"Like you can do better Mr. I-Travel-With-Chimps!"_

_"__I'm afraid that the chances of finding a single rogue asteroid amongst millions is astronomical!"_

"_Or even asteroid-nomical!"_

"_You wanna end this? Do ya? Cuz I can help ya out!"_

"_Why don't you just stay here? Bake some cookies, or a –"_

"_A knuckle sandwich? For you?"_

"_I can't believe we're goin' out like this! Crushed by a 200 foot gangster colon!"_

"_No Gibson, the problem lies not in my body or mind, but within my spirit."_

"_I have seen the beginning and end of all created things. I've even seen your precious Chosen One fall before the might of the Dark Ones."_

"_That will never happen!"_

"_Surely as Shuggazoom will fall, so the universe will follow."_

"_Antauri, I've failed you."_

"_You've failed your world!"_

"_All this so you could bow to something uglier than yourself. You're no king. You're a slave."_

"_We're gonna miss you Antauri."_

"_My logic shall lead us to Chiro."_

"_The kid's actin' on instinct, and that's my department!"_

"_I return, monkey team. Reborn!"_

"_Maybe Antauri was right! Maybe the Super Robot really is more than a machine."_

"_Oh, their gut! Why didn't ya say so?"_

"_Sheesh, does a monkey have to get killed around here to get some attention?"_

"_No, he just has to ask."_

"_Then it's time for the master to say goodbye!!"_

"_You know, you and the Super Robot make a great team."_

"_He says he's already part of a great team."_

"_You're not nervous are ya? Want me to hold your hand?"_

"_How about you hold my foot up your-"_

_"I'm going back out to look for Nova!"_

_"Sprx, no! And that's an order."_

_"It's my fault she's out there."_

"_Is it me, Chiro? I don't know anymore. I've seen so much. The beginning of the universe... the creation of time, space, and reality itself."_

"_Wow."_

"_There's nothing I can do…"_

_"Garf!"_

_"Sprx, be careful!"_

_"Fight it Sprx!"_

_"I know what I'm meant to do!"_

_"I love you too much to lose you!"_

_"Let the war between the living and the dead, BEGIN!!"_

_"Chiro?"_

_"Go, Chiro!"_

_"Chiro, help! Help!"_

_"Goodbye Chiro…"_

Chiro opened his eyes. The blackness had eaten through his Power Primate and latched onto his body. He felt frail and weak, as if his body at any moment could snap in half. He could see the blurred image of the Skeleton King looming over him.

"Your power feels good, boy. You know I tried this once before – when I was merely a spirit back at the Varon Temple. But your Power Primate was pure then – and of no use to me. But this – now it courses through me giving me new power, and I feel as though I could conquer the _universe_. And I have you to thank, Chiro."

His strength continued to wane, as life itself began to leave his body. The Power Primate had flown through his veins too long – replacing blood, hormones, and nerves. Without it, his body was shutting down. He had no force on which to live. He felt his limbs begin to fail. He could not move, he could not make a sound. Again his eyes squeezed shut and time slowed to where it felt as though it weren't passing at all. His heart stopped. His mind faded into utter blackness.

_"No monkey team member is ever alone…"_

The black essence unwrapped itself from Chiro's pale form, and reentered the Skeleton King's hand like a snake entering a hole. He audibly groaned as the power entered him, gasping as his own strength grew – the dark Power Primate filled him. "Ahhh… at last…" He held his hand out to the far wall and squeezed his hand a tad. In an instant the entire wall moved back a foot.

The Skeleton King cackled and stared down at the empty form of the pathetic Chiro, a small boy in street clothes surrounded by a white space suit. His skin was white, his eyes were closed, and his mouth sat open, as if gasping for air that refused to come. "And now, to get rid of the last remaining hope of Shuggazoom city… of the universe!"

And that ball of destruction, of total annihilation now pointed at the empty carcass that was once the protector of the cosmos. It sucked in all light and darkness alike, all feelings of hope and joy. "Now Chiro goodb–"

CRASH!  
Rocks fell down from the ceiling, crashing to the floor and breaking, the whole world shook with one motion. And in that instant the ball of evil disappeared as a substance emerged through the debris. Illuminated by the pale green light pouring into the darkness, the rubble cleared, and there, majestically, stood the Super Robot.

"No… no! My minions were supposed to _demolish _you!" the Skeleton King snarled loudly. On the Super Robot's metal face one could almost perceive a smile. The Robot glanced down, seeing Chiro's limp form on the floor. Within a terrible moment the mechanical knees buckled, and he stumbled down upon them with an enormous thud.

The Skeleton King's deep rumbling laugh reemerged. "That's right – you were too late to save him. Only a matter of minutes has passed, but you missed it."

The Robot picked up the limp body and leveled him down within a panel in the Robot's palm. The Skeleton King snorted. "A foolish place to bury a child – but no matter. Soon you _too _will be destroyed. And finally _all _of the Power Primate will belong to _me!_"

The Skeleton King's dark form glowed purple and he began to grow larger and larger, until he was even taller than the Super Robot. "Old fool…" The Skeleton King grabbed the Robot's shoulder. Purple sparks ran through the metallic body, circuits smacked and cracked as the sparks flew. Finally, he released, and the Super Robot shuddered to stay on his hands and knees. "Had enough?"

The Super Robot sat for a moment, calculating what may be to come. But deep inside, a change was occurring that would alter the outcome of the entire universe's survival.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if there's something you don't understand! Many things will probably become clear once I get the second part up! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of the first part in a review, and I'll be sure to get the second part up soon! I promise it will be soon!

RobotMonkeys4Ever, one of the Great Mysteries of the Universe


	2. The Night Goes On Part 2 of 2

**A/N:** Well I am a terrible person, and I am totally aware of the fact. I know I said I would get the second half of this fic up like a week from my original post, and now it's been, what? at least a month. I'm really sorry to everyone who got _really_ into my fic and then I just like, didn't put the second half up. But those of you who know me best know that's kind of just me and who I am. I'm sort of infamous for being late to things, both in real life and online. Call me lazy, call me a rebel, call me RM4E.

But if you've waited this long, you should know that this second half is the most EPIC thing I have ever written, and the fight scenes of last chapter do not even compare. This half is the part that I have poured my heart and soul into, this is the part (starting right at the beginning) where my theories and fantasies have really started to form into a _powerful _end to an _amazing _series. You can feel free to agree or disagree with my ideas, but please respect them. My theories have a long time coming and a lot of support. A few are just sort of creations in my own, and the one I introduce near the beginning is my personal favorite, and is integral throughout the rest of the fic. I've never talked with anybody else who believes this, but I really do think there's a lot of support in the series. You can let me know what you think when you're done reading.

Please stick it out to the end - I know it seems long but it's NOT boring, and I swear, you may have tears in your eyes by the end. I know I did.

My deepest desire is that you read and enjoy this fic, and that it give you some sort of closure to the series. I have always felt quite gyped by the lack of ending our series received, which is one of the reasons I wrote this. But more than myself, I wrote this to help out many of _you_, _you _who have wanted and signed and complained and written tediously to Disney and others for help. Even if our pleas our never heard, we deserve a good ending, and so I have written this for those of _you _who have wanted the dots connected, and an end brought forward.

And now, without further ado, the exciting conclusion to _The Night Goes On._

_

* * *

_**The Night Goes On: Part 2 of 2

* * *

**

The Robot had never been so empty. Ever. When the Hyperforce had gone out for an afternoon, life still thrived within the metallic chambers – even beyond Otto's fish jumping excitedly out of its bowl. The Robot was a warm home, forever bustling with enthusiasm, a pleasant sound throughout the air, like the humming of the Robot to keep itself happy. But not now – now the inside was a black pit, void of all hope and happiness, with no thought of the residents' safe and happy return. The gentle, sweet humming was gone – all that remained was an empty silence.

Only one place in the Robot showed any sign of life whatsoever – the room which was ordinarily the hub of activity, the main room, now glowed a small green sphere of light, and within that glow was that boy, and within that boy was the last remaining shred of hope in the universe.

"_Chiro…"_ A voice echoed in the void.

"_What's going on? I can't move! I can't speak!"_

"_Silence Chiro, just listen to me for a mere moment. There is hardly any time!"_

Chiro knew that voice…

"_Chiro there is only a small bit of Power Primate left – here in the robot!"_ The voice instructed.

"_The Robot has the Power Primate?"_

"_What do you think gives him the ability to act, to think to _do?_ When Antauri sacrificed himself to seal the Dark One Worm, he put most of his energy upon you Chiro, but he also sent a piece into the Super Robot. And that little amount was enough to awaken a great power which had been resting for a long, long time. It was enough to awaken _me, _Chiro."_

"_Who… who are you?"_

In his mind's eye he saw a figure emerge – a tall man with a pointy hood and an equally pointy beard. A long robe covered his pale form and the hood covered what may have been hair. But by far his most distinguishing feature was his eyes. One was blue, the other was red.

"_Alchemist!"_ Chiro's dream form ran up and gave the old man a hug – though he could not be sure why – they had met but once in his lifetime that he could remember – nor could he be sure how – though in his mind he was moving, he still knew he could not move! But still Chiro felt a deep connection with this tall, mysterious man. The feeling was, however, reciprocated as the Alchemist, too, wrapped his arms around the boy half his size, pulling Chiro's head into his chest.

"_Chiro…"_

"_You…" _Chiro let go and looked up into the Alchemist's eyes, _"You're the Super Robot?"_

"_Long ago, when I was working on the Prometheus project, I began to feel the evil growing within Dr. Maezono – I "stole" the robot I had put almost my entire life protecting and finished the project here on Shuggazoom. My goal was to create a living, conscious robot. But just like the silver monkey, I discovered I _couldn't_. Not without _living energy_! It wasn't long after this discovery that I was corrupted by the power of the Dark Ones, but before I was completely taken over, I was able to transfer a small part of my _own _consciousness into the Robot. It wasn't until the transfer was complete that I realized I am _nothing _with my consciousness alone. I need a life force to thrive upon. I needed– "_

"_The Power Primate."_

"_Yes – which I didn't receive until Antauri supplied it to me the day the Dark One worm emerged. And now you know Chiro. You know the past. But now we must focus on the present – and on the future."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Chiro, you _alone _have the power to defeat the Skeleton King."_

"_Me?"_

"_I am naught but a consciousness, Chiro. _You _have the power."_

"_Me? But…" _Chiro slowly realized, "_I'm dead."_

"_That is why I am going to merge you with me, Chiro. You still have _some _life within you, a body, a heart, a hope. I will connect _you _with the Super Robot's Power Primate supply."_

"_But if I use all the energy, how will you–?"_

"_Don't mind me Chiro –focus. Only a few moments have passed since this conversation even began – the time to act draws near! I will merge you to the Super Robot, and you _will _use the remaining Power Primate to destroy the Skeleton King!"_

"_But last time I used the Power Primate, he simply took it from me!"_

"_Keep it pure, Chiro. Stay strong! Stay hopeful! You _will _be victorious! Darkness and light cannot coexist! Keep it pure! Destroy the Skeleton King!"_

"_But won't that destroy you?!"_

"_For Shuggazoom sake, don't even case me a thought Chiro – I've lived my life, I've done my damage to the world!"_

"_I – I can't!"_

"_You must!"_

"_But–"_

"_Now!"_

In the mist of a moment, the images disappeared in a flood of green. Chiro gasped for breath as his lungs burst forth into life. He once more felt warmth return to his limbs. He opened his eyes, at first seeing only a large blur. He moved his arms – CLANK. Over him stood the gigantic form of the Skeleton King.

"Old man," the Skeleton King growled, "now all that is left of you will _die_!"

Chiro gasped as he realized his spirit now possessed the Super Robot. He felt his power growing within him, as the might of the Power Primate overtook his weakness and he was filled with life once more. And deep within the metal shell, the boy smiled, and spoke with confidence. "Hey Bone Bag!" The voice echoed from the Super Robot's mouth.

"Huh?" the Skeleton King gasped – he never should have let the Alchemist take the boy. "No!"

Chiro's strength heightened to a climax – a mighty power deep in his soul. His friends were gone; their creator would soon be gone with them. His first and only love was destroyed, along with all those who aided him on his journey. But even amidst all this – there was one thing he knew to be true more than anything he had ever been taught.

"_No monkey team member is ever alone."_

"Monkey Mind Scream!" With the power of a hundred Super Robots, Chiro let loose a gigantic blast of green Power Primate energy – the purest and truest Power Primate that ever existed. It not only blew the Skeleton King off the Super Robot, but plastered him against the far wall, screaming and writhing in pain. But Chiro didn't stop – the green energy continued to belt out of the Robot's mouth – destroying the Dark Lord. The purple energy began to rush out of his body, spiraling around and then soaring into nothingness, dissipating into the air.

The Skeleton King continued screaming, calling down inaudible curses upon Chiro, the monkey team, the Alchemist. His figure withered as the dark Primate energy drained from his body. "You can destroy me now Chiro, but I'll just keep coming back!"

Chiro growled and mustered the last of his strength before exclaiming, "NOT ANYMORE!" The Robot held its hands together and screamed, "MONKEY FU!!"

The green energy flew at the Skeleton King one final time. A great explosion of green and purple followed, accompanied by the dying cries of the Dark Lord Skeleton King. The Power Primate purged him of all darkness, and his large, monstrous form withered away. But the more he faded and shrunk, the more the room began to brighten – for also being released was the pure unadulterated Power Primate, now purged of its evil, purified by the mighty blast from the Super Robot. It filled the room, swirling about like a new spirit searching for a home. As the last of his energy left him, Chiro, and the Super Robot dropped to the ground, as well. Deep within the metallic man, Chiro fell to the floor of the main room of the Super Robot. Having used all of his energy to save the universe, he once more returned to the darkness and emptiness from which the Power Primate had helped him emerge. The Skeleton King's were not the only cries to surface in those moments. As the Skeleton King shriveled away, a great multitude of evils too began to come to an end. The formless, clad with their tough armor shrieked as their lives came to a brief and painful conclusion, their bodies dissolving into purple sand, quickly blown away by the swirling green power. But the destruction continued, as the palace in which every monkey team member lost his life, in which evil reigned supreme for a matter of days, began to crumble, rumbling and shuddering, until it was razed to the ground. The bodies of lost souls were buried in the heap, evil was completely buried, and the Super Robot could not stand up to the falling rock, and it too, became nothing but part of the wreckage, breaking and chipping into dirt and dust. And while the cries of the Skeleton King finally came to an end, the darkness covering the planet of Shuggazoom slowly lifted, and light flooded the barren wasteland that was once a mighty, advanced civilization.

And for the first time in a long time, silence conquered the planet, as if heaping a deep sigh of relief – and some say the entire universe was silent for an entire minute that day.

The dust finally lifted. And though few can truly say what happened in the moments that followed, many have speculated. It is said that in the place where once stood the Dark Lord's throne room there now laid two bodies, both void of life, but both full of hope. Above the two swirled the entirety of the Power Primate. The green essence paused, as if considering some great mystery. Then slowly descended to the ground and took shape, or to be more exact, five shapes: one black, one red, one yellow, one green, one blue, and all five monkeys. They stretched their furry, yet transparent limbs as if testing them, and then began chattering – and while no human could understand them, their conversation likely went something like this:

Antauri looked about him, holding up his monkey paw to block the bright sunlight. "It seems good has finally triumphed."

"But this…" Gibson stared upon the vacant horizon, "this is hardly the way Shuggazoom is to be in the end… not like this."

Otto nodded, "Yeah. It's so dead – almost like the Skeleton King _won_."

Nova silently slipped her paw into Sprx's, biting her lip and holding back tears. Sprx squeezed her paw back, thinking for a moment. "This can't be the way it's meant to be…"

"No," Antauri agreed, "something is not right."

"Chiro!" Nova finally noticed the boy's figure in the distance. She released Sprx's grip and ran up to the body, the rest of the team scampering behind her.

"Oh dear…" Gibson held his blue paw to his mouth. Never had he seen something that disturbed him so – the boy's form lifeless on the ground. Nova fell to her knees and laid her head on the boy's soft chest, no longer able to hold back her tears. Sprx knelt down next to her and rubbed her shoulder to pacify, to comfort her. He, too, couldn't help but feel a tear come to his own eye. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to see this. I thought that by dying myself, I…" Sprx couldn't form the rest of his sentence, and his voice choked as he continued to try to console the yellow monkey.

Gibson stood over the boy, puzzled. "It appears that Chiro's injuries only include a few minor fractures. His cause of death was merely his separation from the Power Primate – and–"

Otto jumped excitedly to his feet "Hey! We're nothing right now but floating balls of Power Primate energy right now, which means–"

Sprx turned around, "Which means we can transfer some of _our _energy into _Chiro!_" He jumped up. "Antauri! We –"

Gibson, Otto, and Sprx looked around for the black monkey, and finally found him standing next to the other vacant body that had before gone unnoticed and unnamed in the words of this relation.

"Antauri," Sprx yelled, "we have to transfer ourenergy to the kid!"

Antauri continued to stare towards the other body, and after a few silent moments, he finally spoke. "No. Not yet. There is something else we must do first." Antauri focused his energy and slowly lifted into the air. The other male monkeys ran up to Antauri and gasped at the sight before them. Immediately they, too, focused their energy and floated.

"Nova," the voice of Antauri echoed from the sky, "you must let Chiro go and join us. I swear to you Chiro will _not _be alone."

Nova finally lifted her head, wiping her tears from her eyes. She walked slowly over to the others, gasping aloud as she viewed the body before her. Almost crying even more from joy, she focused her energy and joined the others. Once more the five colors merged into a lime green blur, swirling around and around the form, then lowering down on top of it. The body jerked, filled with the pure Power Primate. It glowed green, filling with the energy and finally the body lowered once more to the ground, feet touching, delicately regaining balance.

And for the first time in generations, the Alchemist stood apart from his evil half, alive and complete.

A moment later there glowed around him the fluorescent forms of five monkeys. The alchemist spoke not a word, but instead walked over to Chiro's body and knelt down next to him. Finally, after an eerie silence, the tall mysterious figure spoke.

"Thank you Chiro."

He touched a hand to the boy's chest, and the bright green energy began to act wildly, to spark, to roar and flame. The Alchemist raised his hand, and Chiro began to float, the power primate reacting and roaring around him. "Come on Chiro," the Alchemist urged, "accept it, let it take you over! Let it back in! Fear it no more!"

The black primate furrowed his brow. "Yes Chiro, don't block it out. Life is too wonderful a gift to pass up."

With tears still in her eyes, the yellow monkey walked up to the Alchemist, grabbing his robe and looking at the glowing form. "Chiro, we need you here. The world needs you here!"

"C'mon kid – don't give up! Not now, kid!"

"Chiro," Otto stuttered, "you just _gotta_ come back!" The tears began to flow down his fuzzy cheek. Gibson came up and put a paw on Otto's shoulder and smiled.

"Chiro, we believe in you."

Antauri nodded. "Trust yourself."

The energy continued to spark for a few seconds more and then

BOOM!

A bright light flashed, and all six present turned their heads, shading their eyes from the light. And in the midst of the light came a yell, a yell of anger, a yell of pain, a yell of torture, a yell of triumph. The light faded, though the yell continued. The Alchemist was the first to turn around. "Holy Shuggazoom!"

Pure primate energy traveled down through Chiro's body to the ground. His eyes glowed as the power traversed him. but even more curious still, was that where the Power Primate energy hit the bear ground, ground that _was_ desolate and barren now thrived with greenery – grass and flowers, even small bugs were beginning to appear beneath Chiro's feet, and the longer he screamed, the more this spot grew. Soon it spread feet around him, then yards, then miles! Soon all anyone could see was green, beautiful trees, grass, even a few wild animals. Far in the distance, the sounds of the great Shuggazoomian Sea could be heard. But that was not the most wonderful thing to occur – not by a long shot.

To Chiro's right was, if one had not lost one's bearings, the battlefield of the great war and the jail cells where hundreds of Shuggazoom citizens and prisoners of war were murdered in cold blood. From this place, a commotion began, and life continued to grow. Like a time lapse of a growing flower, people began to grow out of the ground, skin reforming, joyous, bright, perfect skin, clean clothes, and sparkling eyes – like they were born again. They were familiar faces, the bright startling features of the Sun Riders, the warm friendliness of Ma and Pa Cinco, the attractive aggression of Mobius Quint, the brawn and gruff of BT and Glenny, the multicolor slimy skin of the frog team. They grew, and then began to marvel, and soon started talking, jumping laughing! Even as they had absolutely no concept of what had just transpired or where they were, they rejoiced in the life they now had. Finally they began to cluster, to group and move – attracted by a pillar of bright green light – the reason for their life.

"Holy Shuggazoom…" marveled Otto.

"Praise God," Nova smiled. "Life brings life."

Antauri nodded. "It's an attractive force."

Sprx lowered himself down to walk, to pretend he really existed beyond his ghostly form, wanting so much to feel the coolness of the grass and the warmth of the sunshine. But instead of feigning mortality, Sprx instead experienced something completely different. His formally hovering feet stuck fast to the ground. "Hey! What's goin' on?"

Nova rushed to help, kneeling down to look at his feet, but found her knees, too, were stuck fast to the ground. "Ah! Hey!"

Otto, Gibson, and Antauri, too, began feeling themselves pulled down, stuck to the ground by some invisible force. "What's happening?" Antauri cried.

"Sprx! Your feet!" Nova noticed the legs just below her eye level.

Sprx gasped as he stared – slowly but surely his invisible legs were materializing. His spirit, like those of all the Shuggazoomians, was once more forming actual fur and skin. The same was happening to the other four monkeys. Soon, five bright furred monkeys stood on the ground laughing, shrieking excitedly, tackling one another, jumping around, all that is, except Antauri, who stood marveling at the organic form before his eyes.

"Congratulations, Antauri." The Alchemist walked up to the black monkey and smiled saying, "how does it feel to have form and feeling again?"

Antauri continued to stare at his opening and closing fingers. "Life is a spectacular creation." Finally, he looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

The Alchemist looked up toward the still glowing Chiro. "Don't thank me…"

Antauri looked up, and then gasped. Chiro was now growing brighter and brighter, to a point where he was difficult to look at directly. "Team!" Antauri called, though the crowd had now grown to the former army and Shuggazoom citizens. "If he releases much more energy…"

Just as these words left Antauri's lips, a loud boom echoed, and green light flew out from its source. This saving energy was going to destroy the savior. Antauri blindly jumped toward the boy. Sprx jumped on top of Nova in an attempt to shield her. Gibson flattened himself to the ground. Otto was too petrified to move. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the boom.

"Hyetra Avlongabara!" The Alchemist screamed, extending his hand toward Chiro. The boom silenced – a sphere of green enveloped Chiro. "Revarrisi Powaritrum!" One more bright flash later, peace restored.

All five monkeys jumped up and ran toward Chiro – now lying face up on the ground. Silence… Then Antauri touched Chiro's face, pushing aside his stone black hair. "Chiro…"

Silence…

"Antauri?"

"Chiro!"

Chiro opened his eyes and sat up. "Antauri!" His arms flew around the black, furry form, and he held Antauri tight as tears flowed down his face. Soon the whole team was in on the hug, and the tears flowed from all.

"Chiro!"

"We love you!"

"Nice show, kid."

And in this tender moment, the whole crowd began to applaud and cheer – the hero of Shuggazoom was alive!

Chiro stood to his feet, being pushed and pulled by his monkey companions. The light of day hit his face. Antauri looked up at the boy's proud face for a moment and chuckled silently. The one who stood blushing and waving to the swarm of people was a different person than the small boy who stumbled blindly upon the ages-old Super Robot years ago. This person was a handsome young man, strong, unwavering, confident. He had defeated evil, crushed hopelessness, and given death the slip. This was a man. Even standing a mere 5'2" tall, this was a man.

The alchemist stepped up to Chiro, his long robe flowing behind him. His grave face turned to a smile, and he knelt and embraced the small boy. "Chiro…" he pulled back once more holding Chiro at an arm's length, "my son…"

Otto nudged Sprx. "You owe me five bucks."

Chiro didn't know what to say. This was too much for him to absorb, but even as thoughts escaped him, tears welled in his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around the Alchemist – his father – once more. The monkeys, not to be left out, jumped on the two, squalking and yelling, smiling and laughing, bright colored fur flashing amongst the smiles and sounds. And in that moment, there was not a sad face, nor a dry eye in all of Shuggazoom. Chiro cried out as Jinmay ran up to Chiro and planted a kiss squarely on his lips, tears of joy streaming down her face. Chiro blushed and held her close, then finally turned and faced the crowd.

As the Alchemist turned from the happy sight, he, too, faced the large crowd, standing tall once more, a skyscraper amongst the team. He looked at the green landscape surrounding him, then at the team of monkeys at his feet. Finally, he spoke, "Well, this will not do at all. None of these Shuggazoomians have any place to sleep, and how can a mere team of monkeys help them?"

Otto smiled and shot the Alchemist a thumbs up. "You know, I _have _been working on a few _amazing _cyborg monkey blueprints. If we can import the right parts, I think I can whip them together for us in, oh say a matter of minutes."

Johnny Sunspot stepped out of the crowd. "Sun Riders reporting for duty! Our radios are even fixed now, we can easily make a few calls!"

The blue frog team leader agreed, "Yeah, the radios in our helmets are working fine too! We don't have a Super Robot anymore, but we have allies in the area, and some time to spare! How long could it possibly take to rebuild a city?"

"For sure! We can get it done!" An excited BT pitched in.

And pretty soon the entire crowd was making plans, swapping ideas, and debating the fastest way to execute them.

Gibson turned to the green monkey beside him. "New external shells, huh?"

* * *

The city of Shuggazoom sparkled as a sole aviator engaged his jetpack and took to the skies. His new silver hull shined beneath the sunshine, and he used his hand to shine the small bar of red traversing his stomach, admiring the color also streaking a bar on each leg, and wondered how the single stripe around the spike on his helmet, the stripe that was white on his prior body, reflected the light to spectators below. He looked at Nova far below him, with a matching yellow belt and yellow stripe on her helmet and legs. He thought he would miss her sparkling gold everywhere, but silver did suit her. And she still had spots of the bright color, and of course, her eyes still shone pink – beautiful pink. He did a few loop-the-loops before landing down next to her. "Feels like it flies smooth enough."

"You didn't look half bad up there either. Show off much?" Nova laughed.

"Show off? Me? I never show off! Any flight you saw was completely natural!"

"Right." Nova rolled her eyes.

"Besides, when you've got talent like this, you can't help but show it!" Sprx smirked, and in one swift movement placed a hand on the back of Nova's neck and swung in for a kiss.

Nova stopped his lips with two of her polished silver fingers. "And what makes you think you've earned any of that?"

Sprx cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

Nova pushed him away with both hands and took off running towards the team's base camp. "You've gotta catch me first!"

"You forget," Sprx said, grinning at the chance, "I've got a jetpack now!" And took off to catch her.

Not a long distance away, Otto and Gibson, equally suave in their new silver attire, their only differences being stripe and eye color, poured over several sets of blueprints.

"Then we'll put an elevator in _here_!"

"Otto, if we put an elevator there, we won't be able to get in this door!"

"Oh yeah… But what if the elevator doesn't _go_ to this floor?"

"You want to make it invisible for the first floor, Otto?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe we should just put it over here."

"Oh, that'd work too…"

They both looked up as the sound of approaching jets resonated above them. "Hey guys!" Slingshot slowed to a stop in front of the table the two robot monkeys were working at. "I've got a few more super robots you guys can look at. I parked them right outside the city when you get time."

"Thank you, Slingshot."

"No problem!"

Otto looked down at his feet and sighed. "Yeah, thanks."

"What's the matter Otto?" Slingshot questioned.

"It's just…" Otto shrugged his shoulders, "we're never gonna find a robot _half _as sweet as the Super Robot. He was just _so _cool!"

Gibson placed a hand on Otto's shoulder. "Nonsense, technology is an eternally growing realm, Otto, what these new robots lack in sentimental value, they're sure to make up in bigger sensors, more highly tuned weapons, better air-conditioning…"

Otto looked up and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Indubitably."

"What he said!" Slingshot chimed in.

"Well then hey, let's go!" Otto started running toward the city edge.

"Otto!" Slingshot called out after him, "Otto, they're the other way!" He looked at Gibson. "Can he hear me?"

Sighing, Gibson commented, "You head out to your landing spot, I'll get Otto and we'll meet you there."

"Sure thing." Slingshot laughed and launched himself once more into the air.

"I really didn't want to have to run today." Gibson hop-stepped into a sprint. "Otto! Get back here!"

Just as Gibson was leaving, Chiro and the Alchemist approached the base, having just helped with a building project on the west side of town, they were now deep in discussion.

"It wasn't that hard living without my parents. A lot of the folks here in Shuggazoom helped me out. Ma and Pa Cinco did a lot of it, even if they _did _turn out to be members of that creepy cult. Mom had a lot of friends when she passed, they were happy to let me stay a night or two here and there. The school had no problem taking me in free of charge, but then, they didn't say anything when I stopped coming either. I honestly haven't even thought about her in years. She's really a part of my life I tried to shut out."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to raise you, Chiro. I never knew when your mother died. To be honest, I didn't even learn that I _had _a child until I was already inhabiting the Super Robot. It may sound odd, Chiro, but your mother and I did have some… experiments in the works. But any time we experimentally created life, it was frozen for further experimental use. I assume you started out as an experiment, Chiro, frozen for quite a number of years if my math is right. Captain Shuggazoom was quite the young lad when I last new him. Ha ha ha, I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not if I don't think about it… which, I'd rather not." Chiro laughed. "Though that would explain why she was so much older than everybody else's moms."

The Alchemist stopped walking and looked at his son. "You look just like her, Chiro. You have her beautiful eyes."

"Yeah," Chiro smiled, "I've been told that before." Chiro stopped walking and turned to face his father. "Thanks for coming back, though. I never thought I'd get to meet my father."

"The pleasure is mine, Chiro."

"Chiro! C'mon!" Came the high-pitched voice of Jinmay behind the Alchemist. "Gibson and Otto were looking at super robots when they got into this fight about elevator placement! I think they need a mediator!"

The Alchemist laughed a hearty, loud, gaffaw and said, "Go on Chiro! Go help your team!"

"They're your team, too," Chiro said, "you gonna come help us pick out a new super robot? Since you sorta _were _the last one and all…"

"Go on, don't leave your girlfriend waiting, I'll be there in a minute or so."

Not needing to be told twice, Chiro sprinted off in the direction of his pink metallic gal.

"Your son really has great power." Antauri floated up to the Alchemist.

"Antauri? Still dropping in from above it seems. Not trying to sneak up on me, are you?"

"Simply getting around the best way I know how."

"The Power Primate is incredible. Anyway, you raised him well. Chiro truly does have incredible talents for a child of his age."

"I can only take credit for his skills in the Power Primate. His powers of persuasion, of encouragement, of wisdom, of love, they all came from different places."

"Different monkeys?"

"Or they're inherited."

"Well he certainly didn't get my height. I don't know he got much more from me either. The apple may come from the tree, but it will never grow bark."

"But inside, it will still long to be a tree."

The Alchemist smiled, "Well put." He paused to look off into the horizon, then looked up at Antauri once more. "You know, if you'd really wanted, we could've gotten you a darker silver. You could have gone back to being the black monkey again. You could still have shined. Dark chrome maybe?"

"I'd rather fit in with my team. I may not have been silver as long as I was black, but I honestly believe silver suits me well, does it not?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, it certainly does. Going back to yellow eyes was a nice touch, too. Chiro said he wishes _he _was a robot monkey now that you guys look so urbane."

"Chiro said that?"

"Well, I believe the word he used was 'cool', but yes! Otto has excellent craftsmanship, and Gibson's quite the designer. I can't believe all the bells and whistles he was able to add. I thought I had fit a lot into _my _original plans."

"I'm not sure how much occasion I'll have to use the banana peeler I can pop out of my palm, but yes, it truly is amazing."

"Oh that's right." The Alchemist laughed. "You–"

"Don't eat bananas." The two said together. Antauri began to chuckle at the thought.

"You doing anything important right now, or do you have time to look at super robots?" The Alchemist lifted his hand to Antauri's shoulder.

Antauri shook his head. "I can't think of anything better to do."

And the two walked off to the city outskirts as the sun began to set on the new, shining Shuggazoom city. Within the city borders, Shuggazoomians and aliens alike worked together to rebuild, building bonds and friendships that would last long after the city was completed. Meanwhile, a newly refurbished set of robot monkeys laughed and swapped stories of times they wish they could relive, and terrors they would never forget. Time may have brought them evils to overcome, but it also brought them trials to challenge their friendships, to grow their faith in each other, to create new love. For evil never wins out in the end, no matter how hard it may try. In fact, there are greater forces at work, and even _if _the monkey team grows old and grey, they will never lose hope, they'll always fight evil side by side, hand in hand. They never have to worry, after all

No monkey team member is ever alone.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** And thus it ends. It's almost depressing really, to see the end of something so precious. Although we know this is just a fic, and really this series will never die. It will live on forever in the hearts and from the tips of the pens of writers forever. I know myself, I will never forget the characters I have encountered on this show, just as I know I will never forget many of the "characters" I have met online in communities for this show - many of you know who you are and are reading this right now thinking back on many of the memories we share, and I thank each and every one of you for your kind words and devotion to this show.

For me, this story may be counted as official resignation from . I may still write drabbles in the back of my math notebook, but I doubt I will ever write anything again which will inspire me to the point of posting online. These characters are so near and dear to my heart, I will never let them go. I will never forget the spakrs that flew between Sprx and Nova, nor the kind loving relationship between Antauri and Chiro, I will never forget the love/hate relationship between Otto and Gibson, nor all the funny moments brought about by the terrible enemies and lovable allies. This show is so dear to my heart I know I will never truly leave it behind.

Now, about my fic, if you spent the time to read through the whole thing, you might as well drop by and leave a short review! You don't have to be logged in (though you should log in if you want a response to your review)! Please let me know what you liked about my fic, what theories you like, which theories you can tear to pieces, which holes I left unanswered and which you thought I covered well. I love you all and welcome your support with open arms. As an author, it's my job to grow from criticism, but of course I really appreciate anything positive you might have to say.

Finally, my final plea is that if you really liked my fic, and if you thought it did a good job of wrapping up the series, PLEASE tell your other friends who are in to SRMTHG about my fic. As I've said, I wrote this fic for _you_, the reader to get some OC free closure on the series. If you thought it condluded the series well, please help me to publicize it! The more people I can help and get feedback from (thus help_ and _be helped) the better! But I need _your _help. Thank you so much!

Oh! Finally(x2), if you're an artist, I would really love to comission someone to draw a sweet version of my revamped team. I tried to describe them in as best detail as I could, but if you're interested in helping me out a bit, I would love to have a visual version of the new team. So, if you would like to help me out with that, you can either PM me or say so in your comment, please just let me know. I have tried my own hand at drawing them, but my fanart is really pretty unimpressive. Please help me out in this if you think you're a good fanartist!

Thanks again, and for many of you this may be my final send-off! Thanks so much for your input and time, and it is my deepest desire that you read and enjoy my work.

Thank you!

Hyperforce, Go!

RobotMonkeys4Ever, One of the Great Mysteries of the Universe


End file.
